User blog:Gourd Roger/Dressrosa Arc in My Own Words and Reaction
The 50th chapter of the Dressrosa Arc will come again after a couple of weeks so I think this is the "perfect" time to react and give possible predictions to the whole arc and the succeeding arcs. (Woah, what a long arc!) When I was reading about the Shichibukai, I always think of Doffy as the most influential and most powerful of them since he has a very large corporate empire in the Underworld, linking him to several organizations, and one of his customers is one of the Yonko, this shady guy named Kaido. The only things we know about this Kaido is he is the leader of a 500-man Zoan devil fruit army, the "strongest creature" according to Law, the guy who eliminated Gekko Moriah's crew and the subject of the Luffy-Law alliance since he is the guy the two crews must defeat. Now here we are in the climax part of the arc which I dubbed as nearly the "end of the beginning" of "something big", referring to the Straw Hats (and if Law and his crew agreed to become allies with the group again) versus Kaido and might cross paths with the Kid-Hawkins-Apoo alliance versus Big Mom and her crew. Here in this arc they set out the goal to defeat Doflamingo to clear the fog hiding Kaido and his army. In the latest events in the manga, the DP's hold over Dressrosa weakens as Sugar who is the main implementing asset of the crew is already knocked out the same time as Usopp was when he ate the Tatababasco in the form of grapes. This led to toys turning to people and beasts and anarchy in Dressrosa began which led to Doffy initiating the Birdcage, covering the whole of Dressrosa in a cage made of sharp strings, allowing him to regain control over the situation. Executive Officer Pica turned to a giant golem to eliminate the DP's enemies. After a few moments when Pica's gigantic golem stopped rampaging, he is currently fighting Zoro and he is possibly the next to be knocked out. Also as of the latest events that I caught up, Trebol and Diamante's walkabouts are unknown after they fought the former fought Robin and the latter fighting Sabo as Lucy and later on the other CC gladiators. The arc is known for several minor and major plot twists and other surprises such as DD as a former World Noble, Thunder Soldier was Kyros, but the biggest of them all is Sabo, the adopted brother of Luffy and the late Ace who was presumed to be dead 10 years ago, was later revealed to be alive and the second-in-command of the Revolutionaries, just under Dragon and not only that, he won the Mera Mera no Mi and inherited Ace's will. It is also the first arc so far in which I think that almost every character who is in the place express their historical background there, thus revealing so much of the recent history with several shady characters being revealed such as Kanjuro, Kyros (who was revealed to be TS), Rebecca, Scarlett, Manshelly, Corazon (DD's "younger brother") and many more. Sorry for the long and sickly arranged introduction though. Now here's for the reaction part. I think of the Pirate Alliance Saga as the start of the "big thing" in which the Straw Hats are on their way of taking down all the four members of the Yonko with the initial goal of this arc of eliminating Kaido through the defeat of Doflamingo. Despite having problems at first in the alliance with Law being defeated by DD and Fujitora, I think that it doesn't stop there. Usopp has returned to being a badass by knocking out Sugar by eating the Tatababasco which also nearly knocked himself out. But, he gained popularity from the dwarves and the people-turned-toys as a "god" and not just a nobody, which I reminisced of Sogeking burning down the World Government flag back in Enies Lobby. As my concluding message as the Dressrosa Arc is in its best and is closing anytime soon, I am looking to more badass action as Luffy and the Straw Hats are getting nearer and nearer to the treasure of One Piece. So, I'll be back as soon as I have something to share. I'm still a bit scared to see comments since this is my first looong post. Category:Blog posts